Anage Reinedhi
Guardian of Synnefo, Anage Reinedhi. The absolute strongest and youngest of the Main 7 in terms of power. Coach of the alliance, and responsible of disciplinary within the Alliance. The first known person who defeated one of the Ephahsir, one on one. Anage Reinedhi is an OC made by ViridenXela and a remake of an older OC with the same name from OGDB Wikia (Page Deleted). Anage came from an alternate universe, where there's a different Main 7 Alliance and uses an almost similar Flame of Fate system. He's titled as the Guardian of Synnefo, similar to Maurice as the Guardian of Stratus, and the strongest within the Alliance. 'Description' Anage is an adolescent aged 16 years old. He has purple messy sideswiped long hair with blue gradient, wears a neon purple fedora, black gakuran uniform with purple buttons and black pants. On both of his hands, he welds a specially designed braces that's able to control and contain his unstable flame. He shows an aggressive expression with a cold smug. Anage's overall outfit represents his signature Flame of Fate, Synnefo or Stratus. 'Personality & General Information' Anage shows a reckless, incorporative, and aggressive demeanour towards everyone, regardless of their status or position such as ally. Shown experise in usage of weapons despite his young age especially fisticuffs. However, his recklessness has been his greatest weakness, tend to get bounded by his enemies or allies to subdue him. Anage is known to be the strongest member of the Alliance. His braces was given by an unknown individual, theoretically from an Ephahsir. The braces are used to contain and control his unstable flame, which firstly flourished at an age of 8. Being homeschooled by his father for 6 years, he learned how to fully control his braces and combat. Anage's flame will simply devour his own lifeforce due to his own body unable to withstand how overwhelming his flame is. Years of training, he can simply remove his braces for a certain period of time, such as before going to Highschool and wear it back on after, or during emergency situations. Those braces are bounded to Anage's lifeline, meaning he can sense where his braces are through the manipulation of cloud flames. Anage's home universe uses a different Flame of Fate system. Cloud flame users possesses the characteristic of Propagation, meaning they consist large area of effect, burst and multiplying moves. They named the cloud flame, Synnefo. He's one of the Main 7 from the alternate universe. 'Moveset' 'Upgrades' *Increase health (+5 HP per 1 SP) *Increase speed (+1 WS per 2.5 SP) *Increase all move's explosion size (+1 Stud per 2 SP) 'As a Boss' Health: 355,000 (521,050 Max Server) Speed: 26 'Trivia' *Omitted Move Names because I completely ran out of ideas. *Based on a very old OC of mine with the same name in the Official Devil Beater Wikia's blog posts. Supposed to be made for AlexiosZ' alliance. *Usage of braces as a melee-casting weapon is a reference to Celestial Braces from a Roblox game called Legend's Arena III: Sage of War.